


Mother Knows Best

by wordsarelifealways



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you fall in love with your best friend?  According to Mary Winchester, you marry them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

At 5 Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were thick as thieves. For as long as they could both remember they had lived next door to each other. And they could remember really really far back.

After a while their families gave in and soon enough there was an open door policy between their houses.

The boys ran in and out for juice without bothering to check whose house they were going into anyway.

And so the Novak’s and the Winchester’s – as different as two families could be – became one big extended family around those boys. Holidays would find them celebrating together, if one family went on holiday the other would house sit, and when tragedy struck no one dealt with it alone.

4th of July was a busy day that year. Mary was making enough food to feed a small army (more like Dean and whoever got there fast enough for the rest of it), and Naomi was getting their backyard ready to entertain.

And Dean and Castiel? They were running around Dean’s garden protecting Mary’s flowers from invisible monsters.

A few hours later – when Naomi was finished and Mary had dramatically thanked the boys for protecting her beautiful flowers – the boys were sat on the grass eating Mary’s homemade burgers.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asked around a mouthful of food.

“Yeah?”

“When we’re big, I’m gonna marry you.” Dean told him matter of factly.

“You’re s’posed to ask.” Castiel frowned, and a few seconds later he added, “And my mum says marriage is s’posed to be for a boy and a girl. We’re both boys.”

“Well, my mama always says you should marry your best friend! And that’s you!” Dean exclaimed.

Castiel thought about it as he finished his lunch. Mary was always so warm and she always smelt powdery and she had a big happy face. Castiel decided he would rather listen to Mary than his own mother, who was cool and distant and hardly ever smiled.

Yeah. He’d listen to Mary on this one.

***

Almost two decades later, Dean and Castiel were lying on the grass enjoying the calm that came with knowing all their exams were over and their time at university was coming to an end. They had been lying there since the middle of the afternoon, and now the sun had gone down and stars were spread across the sky and they were still lying there in the dark.

“We’re finally gonna graduate.” Dean sighed, running his fingers through Castiel’s already ruffled hair.

“You’ve said that four times already.” Castiel looked up from where his head was rested on Dean’s chest.

“I’m waiting for it to sink it.” Dean grinned down at him and Castiel rolled his eyes. He wasn’t sure how he felt about graduation. He had a feeling things were going to be different afterwards.

Then again, he hadn’t been sure about going into high school and by the end of that he had followed Dean’s lead and come out. It wasn’t long after that Dean had asked him out.

Castiel also hadn’t been sure about going onto university, even though they both had the grades for it. But university had gone amazingly. He and Dean had shared a room and got even closer than Castiel thought possible. And with the freedom (privacy) that came with living away from home their sex life had only got better (and louder).

And now here they were: a couple of almost six years.

Maybe change wasn’t the terrible thing Castiel always built it up to be.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean murmured, pulling Castiel out of his memories.

“Yeah?” Cas tilted his head to look at Dean’s face in the darkness. The soft light from the stars made Dean look ethereal, and even more beautiful than Castiel thought was fair.

No one person should be so good looking. It was just too distracting. Many a night their coursework had been tossed aside – literally – in favour of Castiel spreading Dean out on the bed and trying to ruin that perfect look.

As it turned out there was nothing that looked ugly on Dean.

“You’re still my best friend, y’know?” Dean whispered and Castiel propped himself up on his elbows.

“And you’re still mine.” Castiel felt his eyebrows start to pucker in confusion. Dean started to sit up and Castiel moved off him, sitting up cross legged and watching Dean feel around in his pocket.

“Cas,” Dean took a deep breath and pulled his hand out of his pocket balled up in a fist, hiding whatever was inside. “My mum taught me a lot. She taught me how to cook, and how to look after Sammy, and how to do those stupid equations, but she also taught me the most important thing I ever learned.”

“What?” Castiel’s heart felt like it was trying to beat out of his chest. Some memory was pulling at the back of his mind, trying to tell him what was coming, but he couldn’t get it to focus.

“That you should marry your best friend.” Dean answered quietly. And then suddenly Castiel couldn’t feel his heartbeat at all. Was this- was Dean-

“You’ve been my best friend my whole life, Cas. And then you ended up being the love of my life too. You cleaned me up after I got into stupid fights, and you helped me make sense of all those stupid applications, and you were there for me when- when my mum-”

Castiel took the hand that Dean didn’t have balled up in a fist and threaded his fingers through Dean’s, bringing Dean’s hand up to his lips and kissing his fingertips lightly. Dean smiled weakly and took another deep breath and Castiel pretended not to notice that Dean’s eyes had got watery.

“What I’m tryin’ to say is…you’ve always been the best part of my life, Cas. You’re always the one I go to when I need help, and if something happens you’re always the first one I want to tell. I can’t imagine living without you.” Slowly, Dean unfurled his fingers and Castiel’s eyes widened.

“Will you marry me, Castiel Novak?” Dean’s eyes were suddenly intently focused on Castiel’s face, and Castiel couldn’t do anything but open and close his mouth in surprise as the nagging memory came into blinding clarity.

“C’mon, Cas, don’t leave me hanging.” Dean laughed nervously. After another second Castiel sparked into life and launched at Dean, sending him back onto his back on the grass.

“Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes. I’ll marry you.” Castiel promised frantically between kisses, his heart hammering madly.

“Great!” Dean grinned before he got pulled more deeply into Castiel’s kisses. After a few minutes, Dean groaned and turned his head away.

“You can’t kiss me like that out here where you can’t finish it.” He grumbled. “Besides, you need to try on your ring!” He grinned suddenly and Castiel laughed breathlessly, sitting up on Dean’s lap and pulling him into an upright sitting position too.

“Alright, alright.” He held out his hand, not quite believing this was happening. Dean Winchester had just proposed to him. On the football field, with only the stars as witnesses.

Dean slid the ring on wordlessly, and Castiel stared at it in wonder. It was simple; a silver ring with a thread of blue in the middle.

“It made me think of you when I saw it.” Dean said quietly, turning Castiel’s hand and making the ring wink in the starlight. “Of your eyes.”

It took a few minutes for Castiel to take his eyes off his engagement ring, but when he did he could feel that his eyes were wet with tears.

“I love it.” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. “And I love you.” He leaned forwards and kissed Dean lightly.

Yeah. Things were going to be different after graduation.

But the best kind of different Castiel ever could have imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr for other drabbles at whoismisha.tumblr.com


End file.
